


Capitulation

by butchrem (Harlecat)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Good BDSM Etiquette!, M/M, Porn Parody, Porn With So Much Plot, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/butchrem
Summary: Things are going pretty well for Light. He's got a good GPA, is making a fortune in his side-hustle as a dominatrix, and is Kira to boot. Unfortunately, Interpol seems intent on destroying Light's perfect world. Worse, his new client Hideki Ryuuga turns out to be one of his classmates. With his identity compromised, a Second Kira begging to meet, and L hot on his trail, Light is backed into his tightest corner yet.Alternatively: Light is so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass and twisted, you'd have a diamond.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey. I'm mostly writing this to blow off steam between my more serious fics and my personal projects, so updates will be sporadic. Tbh, I'm just using the plot as an excuse to overwhelm Light and L with kinky sex throughout the entirety of the investigation, but the real crux of it's plot is that Light really needs to just chill out and spend some time on the other side of the leash.
> 
> Since it's just for Funsies I won't actually be putting that much work into editing so.... sorry. love y'all!

Today was a new client, which always necessitated more cleaning. One of Light’s least favorite parts of his part-time job was the amount of cleaning it took. He cleaned all of his equipment before and after each session, for his own peace of mind more than anything else, and it was easier to quip about that than about his clients. Besides, Light liked to think that he at least got a laugh out of those, and he’d expected to meet his share of characters when he first began sex work. He hadn’t been expecting to spend at least an hour each day cleaning. He’d never dreamt domming would come with closing duties.

Light could only do so much planning for a person he’d never met, which meant he had to make sure everything was ready. Fortunately, this client was a man. This was exciting for Light, as he preferred male clients. Better, he’d used the alias Hideki Ryuuga. A part of Light was eager to see if the real Hideki Ryuuga showed up. Not that he would ever tell his sister, he couldn’t even imagine how that conversation would go, but it would be funny to think about every time she forced him to sit through one of his films. Hideki Ryuuga  _ was  _ filming somewhere nearby, and in the establishing email the client had mentioned needing relief from stressful work, so it wasn’t technically impossible. It would just be weird.

Ryuk had already left — Light always kicked him out before he started his prep work, so he could get into the headspace without the serious mood-killer that was a nasal-voice death god. It wasn’t like Light was going to have sex with this guy, he was rarely physically intimate with clients but it was still sex work, and he preferred to do it without Ryuk hanging over him.

Hideki Ryuuga arrived two minutes late for his appointment, which was annoying. Light could tell from his voice that it wasn’t the famous actor, which was disappointing. He buzzed him up.

Light’s dungeon was actually a third floor studio apartment. It was meant to be rented with the office space down the hall and hadn’t done well on AirBnB, which was how Light had managed to secure a space in an  _ actual _ work building. It was a definite step up from his early days, when he’d had to make house calls or get hotel rooms, and he’d gone to great lengths to give it the right look. Black velvet curtains, red lighting, and all of his toys on display. Sometimes  _ he _ got a little chill walking in.

The knock came on his door a few moments after he buzzed Ryuuga in and Light called out that it was open. He always made the client open the door to establish power dynamics right away. After all, that was what they were paying for. Light was sitting on the black leather sofa in his favorite catsuit, with his riding crop at the ready. He knew he cut an impressive figure. An open book, so the client would feel they were interrupting him, completed the look. Today that book was Nietzsche, which he did have to finish for his philosophy class, but that was less pressing.

The client was actually as far from Hideki Ryuuga as could be. His dark hair looked unbrushed, sticking out in every direction, and his sickly complexion put Light in mind of a tuberculosis victim. To top it all off, he was dressed in the most unassuming clothes Light had ever seen. A plain white shirt with jeans and sneakers.

“Hideki Ryuuga,” Light said. “You’re two minutes late.”

Ryuuga smirked and went to pull off his shirt. “I have a good excuse.”

“You can forget about that. Everything you’ll need now is on the table in front of you.”

They had already discussed Light’s setup ahead of time. Ryuuga would not be undressing fully. This was unfortunate, as Light could now see that he was actually quite fit under his boring outfit, but only his shirt and shoes would be coming off. He put on the provided collar and blindfold on the table by the door, and Light let him stand there for a moment before going to fetch him. He clicked a fine chain leash onto the collar to pull Ryuuga back after him.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting,” he said, in his signature sultry voice. “It wastes my valuable time. Now, how shall I punish you for wasting my time?”

It was a purely rhetorical question.

“Kneel,” Light instructed, and the man knelt obediently as Light went to fetch his riding crop. He dragged it once down the length of his back, softly, then struck him with it between his shoulders. Ryuuga cried out and fell forward. Light struck him again. “What do we say?”

“Thank you,” Ryuuga whispered. His voice was strained.

“Thank you for  _ what _ ?”

“Thank you for punishing me.”

Light struck him a third time, and Ryuuga hissed in pain. “You’re very welcome, Hideki Ryuuga.” He circled around to crouch in front of him, using the crop to angle Ryuuga’s face toward his. “That’s not your real name, is it?”

“No.”

Light struck him across the face.

“No  _ sir,” _ Ryuuga corrected.

“You’re smart,” Light noted. “For a stupid little slut. Why did you lie about your name? Because you’re ashamed to be such a pervert?”

“No, sir.”

“You  _ aren’t _ ashamed to be such a pervert?” Light dragged the crop down the length of his chest, and Ryuuga’s breath hitched. Light could see that he was hard under his jeans, but there would be no touching today. A shame, since this client, while strange, wasn’t entirely unattractive. “Or you aren’t smart? Or maybe you have the audacity to claim you aren’t a stupid little slut.”

“It’s not because I’m ashamed.”

“You’re quite the liar, Hideki Ryuuga.” Light tapped him idly with the crop. “It’s almost like you  _ want  _ to be punished.” He did, of course. That’s what he was so generously paying Light for. Light wondered, with interest, how this man would react to one of his more violent toys. He eyed one of the larger buttplugs on his shelves. He couldn’t use it, not today, but how would someone so quiet and calm respond to such violent stimulus?

Light leaned forward to kiss him and found that he tasted sour and sweet, and when Ryuuga overcame his surprise to kiss him back, Light bit down hard. Ryuuga made a pained sound, muffled by Light’s mouth. “See how nice things can be when you behave?” Light asked. He nodded eagerly, leaning toward Light. Light pulled away, yanking the leash to throw Ryuuga to the ground.

The session was, for lack of a better word, difficult. Ryuuga was hard to read, which made it hard for Light to tell if he was pushing the right buttons. He smacked him around with the crop some more, then kicked him around the room, had him lick his boots clean, and spat into his mouth. The most he ever got out of Ryuuga were quiet, pained noises. It wasn’t nothing, but Light was used to making people cry, scream, and beg. When their two hours were up Ryuuga thanked Light politely.

Light started to clean up, resigned, and turned on the evening news to keep an eye out for criminals. Today was a slow day, as far as crime went, which Light knew was a good thing. That meant his work as Kira was somewhat effective. It also meant there was no one for him to take his annoyance out on.

Ryuk was gracious enough to give Light half an hour to himself before he returned, snacking on an apple. Light decided against asking where he’d got it.

“Hey-o,” Ryuk said. “Have fun?”

Light glared at him.

“Yeesh,” Ryuk wiped his mouth. “It was  _ that _ bad?”

“It was fine,” Light said coldly. He finished sanitizing the leash, the last toy that needed his attention, and went to get the death note. He kept his school bag under the kitchenette’s sink, which he blocked off from client access with an elegant folding screen. Notebook in tow, he returned to the couch and started to look up crime reports from other regions. He couldn’t let himself slack off on that front.

“How’d you like ‘em?” Ryuk took a horrendously large bite of his apple, and when he spoke again, he splayed flecks of it at Light. “Were they as hot as the real Hideki Ryuuga?”

Light thought this over. “Not conventionally. Technically speaking, he was very  _ unattractive. _ ”

“Technically speaking,” Ryuk repeated.

“I don’t know,” Light said. “He was interesting. I wouldn’t mind it if he came back, but I doubt he will. He didn’t seem to get a kick out of anything.” That wasn’t the total truth. He’d been hard for most of the first hour, and a good chunk of the second, and Light was sure he would have used his safeword or left if he wasn’t enjoying himself. But at the same time, he’d been so blank. It was frustrating. Light grit his teeth and pushed the false Hideki Ryuuga from his mind, and refocused his attention on the names and faces of criminals. Ryuk needled at him for awhile, then redirected his focus at the television.

His phone rang awhile later, and Light answered it.

“Light!” Sayu exclaimed. “Did you see the broadcast?”

“Hello to you too,” Light said. “I’m doing homework.”

“It’s on the news, you gotta turn it on! Dad told me about it. It’s about the Kira investigation?”

“What channel?” Light put her on speaker and gestured to Ryuk, who grabbed the remote.

“Six! L’s on the TV!”

_ L? _ Light stood and headed into the bedroom to get a proper look at the television. It was mounted on the wall with discreet curtains, so he could hang around here and watch television without having it interfere with his work. A man with dark hair was on the screen, a plaque in front of him reading Lind L. Tailor. He was seated at a table with a microphone in front of him.

“—apparent that this case will take the full cooperation of the world’s police forces. For this reason, I have elected to reveal my identity. For those of you just tuning in I, Lind L. Tailor, am the detective commonly known as L. I am going to catch Kira and bring him to justice. Kira, I now speak directly to you.” Light narrowed his eyes. “What you are doing is evil. There is no future for any killer, no matter their motives, in a just world. I will bring you to justice, if it’s the last thing I do.”

“What an idiot,” Light said, reaching for his notebook.

“Heh, yeah,” Ryuk agreed.

“You think?” Sayu rushed, not hearing Ryuk’s response. “I mean, yeah. Why would he show his face like that?”

Light wrote his name down quickly, not bothering to specify a cause of death. Let the world see who was right and wrong. Within a moment, Lind L. Tailor had grabbed his chest, and Light leaned forward. He was eager to watch L die. He’d anticipated the detective’s involvement, and had heard from Sayu that he was working with their father on the case. It would be good to deal with him before he became an issue.

Sayu shouted something frantic as the man collapsed, and for a moment, Light was concerned for her.

“You’re right,” she whispered in a hushed voice. “That was so stupid.”

Light’s worry faded quickly. If Sayu had any doubts about whether or not Kira was superior to L, they would vanish now.

The screen went white, and an insignia of the letter L appeared.

_ “Incredible,”  _ a voice said. It had clearly been altered, making the speaker’s voice impossible to discern.  _ “Kira, you can kill someone without even being in the same room as them? Truly remarkable.” _

_ Oh, _ Light thought, his blood going cold. He’d been right. That had been stupid —  _ too  _ stupid for it to have been the real L.

“Holy shit!” Sayu shouted. “Light, I have to go, I gotta go tell Sam about this!”

“Sure,” Light said, dumbfounded.

_ “I am the real L,”  _ the voice declared.  _ “The man you just killed was a criminal who had been arrested in secret. Now, I wonder if you can kill me?” _

“Wow!” Ryuk chortled, spewing more apple chunks. “He got you good!”

Light’s grip on the death note tightened and he scowled. “Shut up.”

_ “Kill me!”  _ L prompted again.  _ “Go on, what’s stopping you? Kill me, Kira!” _

Light threw his notebook across the room in fury. It bounced uselessly off the television. “Dammit!”

_ “Nothing? How fortunate for me. It appears you need my name and face after all. And Kira, for kindness’s sake, let me remind you — this was aired on a local channel. News does spread, but I’m struck by just how quickly you did away with Tailor. I imagine I’ll be seeing you in New York City. Thank you for your assistance, Kira. Let’s do this again soon.” _

The broadcast ended, returning to regularly scheduled programming.

“Fucking Sayu!” Light screamed. He wished he still had Ryuuga here to take his anger out on, or that he’d scheduled their session an hour later so he would have missed the damn broadcast.

“What’s the issue?” Ryuk asked. “Like he said, news spreads fast — it’s not impossible that you’re somewhere else. Besides, there’s what, eight million people in New York City? It barely narrows it down.”

“It still  _ narrows it down, _ ” Light snapped. “Besides, it’s the principal Ryuk! This was the first direct confrontation I’ve had with L and I screwed it up. Ungh.” Light ran an agitated hand through his hair. “If I stopd focusing criminals in New York or America now, it’ll look suspicious. No.” Light ran his hand through his hair again, fixing it this time. “I’ll refocus on them. I’ll show L I’m ready to meet the challenge.”

“Yeah, that’s the Kira I know!” Ryuk swallowed the apple’s core and pointed a proud pair of finger guns at Light. “You show that L who’s boss!”

Light nodded absentmindedly in agreement, and stood up. “I’m going to take a shower and head home,” he declared.

In the shower, he thought furiously about L and the ways he’d like to punish him for the humiliation. This involved significantly more murder than the punishments Light typically inflicted, but as Light thought about it more it blurred with the session he’d just had with Ryuuga. Light wasn’t planning on jerking off, but ended up working himself into a frenzy. He turned the water to cold after he finished and rinsed himself off again. He toweled off and changed into a clean sweatshirt from his university and his jeans.

“Ready to go?” Light asked Ryuk. He returned his death note to its place under the sink; he preferred to keep it here while he was living at home.

“Don’t forget your phone!” Ryuk said helpfully, pointing at it. It must have fallen on the ground after Light threw the notebook.

“Right, thanks.” Light grabbed it and turned it on to check the time, then nearly dropped it again in shock. “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Ryuuga tipped me  _ five hundred dollars _ ,” Light said. The email was sitting at the top of his notifications, right above a news report about Lind L. Tailor’s death. That meant he’d made a cool eight hundred dollars in only a few hours. “What the fuck!” Light exclaimed in delight, opening his email. The tip came with a note:  _ Thank you for the much-needed relief. _

That was enough to put Light in a good mood for the subway ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> me: (throws an unedited chapter that does not have sex OR fluff in it at you) i hope you love it


End file.
